Best of Friends
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: The BAU is in New Orleans hunting a serial killer which leads them to stalking him to a gay bar where some mystery man whisks Reid away, supposedly with his best intentions in mind.


_**Best of Friends**_

* * *

Summary: The BAU is in New Orleans hunting a serial killer which leads them to stalking him to a gay bar where some mystery man whisks Reid away, supposedly with his best intentions in mind.

* * *

Character(s): Reid, Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Emily, Garcia (mentioned), Ethan, New Orleans Police Department, OC UnSub, others may be added...

* * *

Warning(s): Raping and killings, SLASH ONLY NOT ENTIRELY, cursing, tension, overprotective-team.

* * *

THIS IS A ONE-SHOT ONLY

* * *

I do not own Criminal minds, sorry. Oh! For this story Reid never mentioned his friend Ethan to the others years ago the only one who knew about Ethan was Gideon.

* * *

The entire team was situated throughout the bar, tonight was the night they were finally going to catch their UnSub.

The New Orleans Police Department called the BAU in for help with a serial killer who's killed five males ages 23-34yrs, the victims where all brutally beaten and raped continuously even after death. Their UnSub; a man they believe to be Colton Beaver age 37, originally from San Antonio Texas but having moved to New Orleans three years ago. He has a criminal record fitting their profile and the fact that the seamen left in all of the victim's matched Beaver's DNA.

They'd gone to his apartment and all of his hangouts but had yet to find him. It was purely by chance they figured out that the thing that connected all of the victims together was the faded ink on their skin which had come from a stamp allowing entrance into an bar.

It took Reid creating a geographical map to find 3 possible bar's located within a 10 mile radius of the victims homes. Of the three one only had workers who recognized the victims and that was the new and burning hot Gay Bar called, "Flying Free".

Flying Free, the bar they were all now waiting inside for their UnSub to arrive. Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch all sat in a booth together while JJ and Emily sat in another on the other side of the bar. Six of the local police officers split off into pairs all over the place, but closest to the exists. Reid was sitting at the booth with Hotch and the others but due to the one being on the end and closest to the bar he was sent up to get everyone drinks, not that they actually planned on drinking them but they needed to look the part of having come out to mingle.

"Hey you guys..." Morgan said softly catching Hotch and Rossi's attention, "By the bar on the far end."

Discretely Hotch and Rossi both looked and confirmed what Morgan already knew, that was their guy.

"Alright, Rossi make as though you're on your way to the bathroom Morgan you- Morgan?" Hotch cut himself off when he was the confused look on Morgan's face.

"What does he look so pissed about?" Morgan said still staring at Colton.

Hotch looked over at Colton Beaver as well, but Rossi was the one who followed the UnSub's gaze and when he saw what he was staring at so intensely he curse.

"What is it?" Hotch demanded turning his gaze onto Rossi.

"Reid."

As one all of them shifted their gaze to land on their youngest team member just to realize he was standing not to far from where Colton Beaver sat nursing a beer. It was then they were hit with a sudden clarity how all of the victims had Reid's slim frame, along with his hair and eye color.

They were surprised when a tall tan man with longish dark hair strolled up behind Reid and wrapped his arms around his waist. The ease at which the man leaned himself over Reid's slouching frame as whispered something into his ear put them all on edge, especially when Reid tried to move away but the man didn't let him go.

Morgan's eyes shot to his phone as it vibrated with a message from Emily,

 _Who's that with Reid? UnSub doesn't look to happy. -Em._

Morgan hastily texted back that they didn't know who the man was and to be careful.

All of them felt the need to do something, but in all honesty they didn't know what to do without alerting their UnSub that they were there.

"Huh." Rossi's brows shot up to his hairline when the mystery man suddenly spun Reid around and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"Uh-oh." Morgan said standing up. Their mystery man just grabbed Reid by the wrist and began pulling him towards the nearest exit with their UnSub quickly moving to follow them. Morgan managed to tackle the struggling UnSub to the ground and the local police came and cuffed Beaver before reciting him his rights. By the time the others were all gathered by that one spot, Reid and the stranger were out the door and gone from their sight.

"Where's Spence?" JJ asked with wide eyes.

"I don't-" Hotch was cut off by the ringing of his cell, he answered without a glimpse of what the number was, "Agent Hotchner."

"Reid?" Hotch seemed momentarily surprised before masking it and demanding, "Where are you?" Hotch nodded to Reid's answer and asked, "Are you okay? Alright, meet us back at the motel."

"Where is he?" Emily asked.

Hotch Pursed his lips and said, "He says he's fine and that Ethan pulled him out of the bar because he saw how our UnSub was staring at him."

Rossi's brows knitted together, "Who's Ethan?"

"I don't know." Hotch said clearly bothered by this fact.

"Is he that guy that was hanging all over Reid?" Morgan suggested.

No one answered or made any other comment about this 'Ethan' since they didn't know what to say. Instead they all got back to their SUV's and drove back to the motel after Hotch called the Chief of the police department and told him where they were going.

When they got back to the motel and waited in Morgan and Reid's room for almost two hours with no sign of Reid anywhere they were about to call Garcia and have her track his GPS.

Just as Morgan had Garcia on the phone Reid walked into the room, "Hang on Baby Girl, lemme call you back." Morgan hung up without awaiting a response and stalked towards his friend, "Where the hell were you?!"

"Morgan." Hotch said sternly before turning to face Reid himself who was just staring at them all like they've lost their minds, "Reid are you alright?"

"Uh yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" Reid said in confusion.

"I dunno maybe because some man practically kidnapped you?" Emily snorted.

"Kidnapped?" Reid's eyes widened in realization, "Ethan didn't kidnap me! I told Hotch that he saw how our UnSub was staring at me and he wanted to get me out of there."

"So you're telling me this Ethan kissed you and manhandled you out of a bar, I'm presuming into his car just to get you away from a man staring at you? And that he drove you all the way back here?" Rossi said in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Kid you realize how shady that sounds right?" Morgan said.

Reid tilted his head to the side, "But Ethan didn't do anything to me?"

"That's not the point!" JJ practically yelled, "Spence you shouldn't get into cars with strangers!"

"JJ I am a adult, you realize that right?" Spencer uncharacteristically snapped, "I know when I'm in danger and Ethan isn't a fucking stranger Gideon's met him before and I've known him for years!"

Shocked silence greeted Reid's mini-rant.

None of them knew what to say, it wasn't everyday Reid snapped at someone especially JJ, or even cursed. Rolling his eyes Reid spun around and said,

"I'm staying with Ethan. I'll meet you guys at the airport in the morning."

And before anyone could say another word, Reid was gone.

* * *

 **Ta-Da~!**

 **Here's a short one-shot since I have school tomorrow and won't know when I'll be able to update my stories next.**

 **Review?**

 **I may add more to this or write a series of one-shots of Reid and Ethan moments with the Team being overly protective and suspicious of Ethan's motives.**


End file.
